


Someday Isn't Soon Enough

by nerdiekatie



Series: Myral [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: In which a wedding is on, then off, then on again. Perhaps timing isn't their strong suit.“I would not have thought I needed to say this aloud, but no one is allowed to get married in the middle of battle anymore.”





	

Lance has Hunk’s head in his lap. He runs his fingers through the soft hair, smiling gently as Hunk nearly purrs like his Lion. Lance looks up to see Keith brushing his teeth at the sink, and it’s so mundane and ridiculous, but Lance is _overcome_ with love for these two men. Lance lets it _whoosh_ across the paladin bond. Keith blushes, and Hunk sits up to peck Lance on the lips.

Through the bond, Lance feels his love sent back to him twice over. The paladin bond is not selective, so Pidge _pings_ them with annoyance from across the castle, but Lance is too in love to care.

“Let’s get married,” he blurts out. Lance’s parents and Hunk’s moms might kill him for proposing in pajamas, not a rose in sight, but Lance figures they will forgive him for bringing home one more son-in-law to coo over. Maybe.

Hunk sit up fully, bestowing his full attention on Lance. Keith only raises an eyebrow, turning to spit into the sink.

“That was the plan,” he says, drily. Keith is right. They have talked about getting married someday, but recently Lance has been thinking about sooner rather than later.

“No, I mean, like now. Like, this week. Like, tomorrow.”

“Really?” Keith asks. Lance playfully makes an indignant face, pushing sincerity across the bond.

“We could die any day. I want to marry you both.”

“Hunk?” Keith asks. The team has watched literal stars from the observation deck, but none of them seem to compare to Hunk’s smile. His eyes are watering.  

“Yes!” Hunk exclaims. “Of course, I want to marry you!”

“What about your families?” Keith asks, concerned. “All my family is out here.” He gestures to encompass all of space. “It doesn’t seem fair.” Lance and Hunk look at each other.

Lance sighs. “We might never see them again either. I mean,” he says, quickly explaining, “I’m not giving up! But I’d rather marry you now than hold out for a someday that might never happen. And just so you know, if we ever do get back, my mama is going to insist on doing this properly. In a church. With all our families.”

“Okay,” Keith says simply. He seems a little overwhelmed, so Hunk gets up and rubs his hands up and down Keith’s arms comfortingly there by sink. Lance follows.

They feel Shiro send curiosity and concern. Keith sends back the fond, head-shaking feeling of _I’ll tell you later_.

“Okay?” Lance asks excitedly, keeping a little distance between them so Keith is not overwhelmed.

“Okay,” Keith confirms, reaching out to touch Lance’s face gently. Lance leans into it, letting his fiancé’s hand ground him from floating away into space from sheer happiness.

* * *

They start the next day with a game plan. Keith sets off to find Allura before breakfast, Hunk goes down to his lab for something he swears is _absolutely necessary_ , and Lance goes to find Shiro on the training deck.

Shiro turns around, confused. “Ah, Lance. What do you need? Where’s Keith?”

Lance scuffs his toe on the floor, both reticent and completely unashamed. “I know I’m doing this completely backwards, but I asked Keith to marry me, and I’d like your blessing.”

“Ah,” Shiro says smiling fondly. “So that’s what all that was last night. Am I going to need to expect a visit from Hunk, too?”

“No, just me,” Lance says. “My family’s traditional like that. I’ve done enough out of order already, but they actually might skin me if I didn’t ask for his family’s blessing when I could.” Lance pauses. “So, do I…? Do we…?”

“ _Yes_ , Lance,” Shiro says, sweeping him up in a hug. “I’d say welcome to the family, but you already are family. Why me, though?” Shiro asks, pulling away. “Why not Myral?”

Lance actually has very good reasons for asking Keith’s half-uncle instead of his mother. Myral, as it happens, agrees with him. Lance knows because Myral called that morning to tell them she could get away from the resistance for a few days if Team Voltron was in a position to receive her. Hunk called it a sign of good luck.

“You raised him,” Lance says. “Or as good as,” Lance interjects when Shiro literally tries to shrug it off. “You’re as close to him as a brother. And you’ve been like a dad to all of us,” Lance adds in a moment of emotional vulnerability. He shows more than he means to, or the bond gives him away. It’s always hard to tell which this close to another paladin.

Shiro takes a good look at him. “Is there something else you need to ask me?”

Lance swallows nervously, looking at the floor. “What if we’re just getting married because we’re young and afraid?”

Shiro is quiet for a moment. Lance doesn’t look up. “There’s a lot I could say to that,” Shiro says. “But I’ll just say this.” Lance starts to look up cautiously. “I’ve seen you three for the past few years. I’m inside your heads. There is not a single doubt in my mind that you love each other and that you’re dedicated to each other other than as paladins and team mates. Did you mean it when you all agreed to marry each other?”

“Yes! More than anything!”

Shiro nods, smiling self-satisfactorily.

“If you’re young and scared, we all are. But don’t let that make you miss out on something great.”

Lance follows Shiro to breakfast, where Shiro proceeds to sweep first Hunk, then Keith into equally exuberant hugs.

“Shiro!” Keith yells, kicking and flailing. “Put me down!”

“Nope! My baby brother is getting married! I’m so proud!” Shiro smooshes his cheek into Keith hair, rubbing at it viciously. “You’re all grown up!” he coos.

“I’ve been fighting a war for the fate of the universe for how many years, and now I’m grown up?” Keith asks, laughing. He pushes Shiro away, but Lance can feel how happy he is.

And how unhappy Pidge is since her morning quiet has been interrupted. He sits down quietly at the table, pecking Hunk on the cheek, before someone can get tazed.

* * *

 

“How’d your talk with Allura go?” Hunk asks that evening.

“Not great,” Keith admits, running a thumb over the handle of his blade.

“Why?” Lance asks. “What happened?” He can’t believe that Allura would actually say no to marrying them.

“Allura says that because we’re paladins and I’m technically a prince that getting married is a state affair.” Keith drags a hand down his face, groaning. “I don’t want a ceremony with all of the resistance, the alliance, and half the universe watching. Just family.” It goes unspoken that Keith considers the stress worth it. Lance sees the way Keith reacts to the very idea of a state wedding and knows he probably would explode at having to go through with one.

“Then let’s not,” Lance says, keeping his shoulders straight even though they want to slump dejectedly. He pulls the bond back, keeping the disappointment to himself.

“What?” Keith says, startled out of his own funk. “You guys are already doing this without your families and now you want, what, to not even get married?”

“Do we really need a ceremony?” Hunk says practically. Lance can feel that he’s holding something back, too. “I mean, we’re Paladins of Voltron. We’ve pretty much already covered commitment and until death do us part.”

Keith emits a rush of relief, followed by guilt, then love. He throws it at them through bond, as he kisses each of them in turn. Lance lets him soothe away the hurt. As long as he has them, getting married is ultimately minor.

Hunk pulls something out of his pocket. “We don’t need a ceremony to wear these,” he says, opening his hand to reveal three rings. They’re gorgeous works of art, tricolored strands of red, blue, and yellow twined together. Lance struggles to stay still as Hunk slides one onto the fourth finger of his left hand. Lance might be crying as he slides a ring onto the hand of his best friend since grade school, his team mate, and his partner. Lance is definitely crying as Hunk slides a ring onto Keith.

They all drift off to sleep, identical rings on their fingers. It’s almost as good as being married. Lance could be happy if he could have just this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 

They’re forced back to back in the Lions. It’s the same as the training they have been doing for years upon years, just deadlier. Lance is reminded of why he wanted to get married in the first place. This is easy, yes, but any second now something could change and then he could lose one of them. Keith, it seems, feels the same.

“Allura!” Lance hears Keith bark out over comms. “Marry us!” With this many robeasts, Lance can’t take his eyes off his opponents. He can’t even look incredulously to the Red Lion on his left.

“ _Now?!_ ” Allura yells over comms. Lance can see the castle taking fire from his vantage point. Lance knows Myral who arrived yesterday only to hear that there would be no wedding is on comms, fighting in her own ship, bearing witness to all this. Lance wonders if maybe Hunk was right after all about good luck signs.

“Yes, now!” Hunk yells back.

“Fine!” Allura snaps. Lance nails a robeast in the head with a blast of ice. “Keith, Hunk, Lance, do you accept each other as your legally wedded spouses, with the rights and responsibilities thereof, until death or the dissolution of this union?”

“I do,” he says without hesitation, hearing Keith and Hunk echo him through comms.

“Then I, Allura, Princess of Altea, Arbiter of the Voltron Alliance, declare you spouses, on this and every world. Now, focus!”

Lance feels the rush of battle, fear and exhilaration, but also joy and love. It echoes through the bond, and Lance smiles even through gritted teeth.

When they are safe back in the castle, Allura says, “I would not have thought I needed to say this aloud, but no one is allowed to get married in the middle of battle anymore.” For a beat, she glares sternly. Then she smiles. “And congratulations!”

Every one gathers around to congratulate the lucky paladins. Allura bestows upon them very formal kisses on the cheek. Lance sees Shiro and Myral standing shoulder to shoulder, wiping their eyes. Coran hugs Lance tightly, dabbing at his eyes with handkerchief. Even Pidge, who has been slightly annoyed at the outpouring of mushy feelings for days, is happy for them. She is the only dry eye in the room.

Later still, after the party they manage to throw together, they all fall into bed, curled around each other.

“We’re married,” Hunk says in awe.

“We are,” Lance says, kissing his cheek. Keith does the same, reaching for Lance’s hand and letting their fingers tangle together across Hunk.


End file.
